In Pandora's Box
by kyotoprincess
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Rated T in case. Includes Crack couples, Yaoi, and Yuri. Read at your own risk.
1. Patience is a Virtue

Wow. I was pretty bored writing these drabbles. **WARNING: CRACK COUPLES ARE HERE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.** Simple, no? Also, there are **yaoi here and one yuri**... I think. Oh well, at least I warned you right? I hope you like it. R&R! Oh and if you have a favorite, message me please? I can maybe write a drabble on it ^^ So this is basically continuous until I feel bored. Everything you read except the pairing next to the title is exactly 100 words. Trust me :) Oh and if you plan on using one of the couples here (aka the crack ones) please credit to me. Its really hard to think about crack couples :/ Weird right?

**Discalimer: I own nothing :(**

* * *

_'the invisible wall' - -_ Gilbert/Oz

There was a difference between the raven and him. Unlike **Oz**, he is the shadow that lurks in the corners. Unlike **Raven**, he was the light that shone above all. This so-called difference was the invisible wall that separated yet kept them together. Soon, the wall was easily broken to shattered pieces. Each _dropping silently_ as hands touched. Each _breaking into more pieces_ as tongues mingled. The heat rising as they both realize the wall has already broken. Their bodies slowly grinding against one another. Moans echoed in their ears. The wall is gone… **forever.**

_'patience is a virtue' - -_ Alice

The birds chirped freely as the clouds glided away. A small bell rings; Cheshire is coming. Outside, the green is probably mocking her. **Like yesterday**. But today is _different._ Everything is going to change, isn't it? She's waited so long. _So very long_. Though she wonders if waiting is good. If waiting is okay. As she sits down, holding the dark feline close to her chest, she waits patiently. _Until the day comes_. Until the day comes when she is freed. After all, those who wait shall receive goods things in the end. **Right?**

_'remote-controlled pawns' - -_ Break (slight Break/Gilbert)

Its very funny. Really it is. Seeing his 'pawns' obediently obey him. It makes him laugh, especially when Gilbert knows what he is doing. Yet he doesn't stop him. **Nope**, he doesn't. He does it to protect the uncute brat; _his master_. Lady Sharon knows as well. Yet they willingly obey. It's a mutual relationship. _But he's the puppet master here_. Yes, this certain hatter is the person who will control these pawns. It makes no sense since it's a mutual relationship. The only benefit they get is basics plus an interesting fact thrown in. **Tch.**

_'forbidden love' - -_ Vincent/Gilbert

His arms reach out to cup the teen's face. A _wicked smile_ and a dark blush. "I only want you to be happy". A song so sweet, he whispers. His fingers trail down the pale neck. He **shudders** under his younger brother's touches. Lips make contact as a gasp escape from the elder brother. His knee is pressed against the member; a soft but deep moan is given as thanks._ It was a deadly sin._ It was a **beautiful **sin; so sweet _yet_ forbidden. The beautiful noises echoed in his ear. A hidden secret between brothers.

_'a broken mirror' - -_ Jack/Oz

They were practically the **same**. _Beautiful blonde hair and deep, green eyes._ You might as well call them twins. Excluding the age differences. Other than that, they were practically the **same.** _Same kind but wicked personality. Same humor. Even same likes and dislikes._ If they were not twins, then how about reincarnations? Yes, definitely reincarnations. But in different time periods. _Different people. Different worlds._ It is as if we are looking through _a broken mirror_. Like seeing the weird, older version of ourselves. But which side is it? Which one holds the key? **Which one?**

_'hurt and comfort at the wrong place' - -_ Glen/Oz (slight Glen/Jack)

He holds the boy in his arms. These_ gentle, nostalgic arms_ embrace the shivering boy. It's not enough but… it'll do **for now**. After all, it confirms one thing in the Baskerville's mind: that Jack is somewhere in here. _Somewhere…_ Even so, this little Bezarius reincarnate doesn't feel the same way. He isn't warm like Jack. Even though he looks like him. But Glen can't help himself. It's been such a long time. But this boy understand him, right? That's why his arms are wrapped around his chest. _"Who are you?"_

_'as told by an idiot' - -_ Gilbert (slight Gilbert/Oz)

_Achoo_! He sniffs. _Achoo!_ There he goes again. His face is red hot; his cheeks are sprinkled in pink dust. He feels so cold as the warm blanket is wrapped around him. **It's still not enough.** He shivers slightly. A warm hand is touching his forehead. _"Oz?"_ His vision is slightly as he looks up. _"You should stay in bed, Gil. You're really sick!"_ A sneeze comes out as he wrinkles his nose. He sighs. He never enjoyed being sick. Yet here he is, sneezing to no end. _"You're still cute-looking, Gil~"_ **Achoo.**

_'turn, skip, twirl' - -_ Sharon

Little did everyone knew, she **enjoyed** dancing. As her dark blond hair twirled in the air, she would sometimes dance without music around her. It was definitely one of her favorite pastimes. Not even her servant/brother knew about this normal obsession. _Step, step, twirl._ If she could, Sharon could probably dance for hours. She doesn't expect to be perfect, let alone **good** at dancing. It's like playing music. Her feet are the instrument. _Click, click, click._ And her heart is the person playing it. **Thu-thump. Thu-thump.** _Turn, skip, turn, spin._ This is the finale.

_'all thoughts lost' - -_ Sharon/Alice

She leans in, softly grabbing the rabbit's hands. Alice steps back, uncomfortable about how** close** they are. She slowly slips on a smile. Innocent but highly dangerous. A dark blush forms. Sharon leans closer, slightly trapping the girl as her back hits the wall. She wants to push her back; move her away from her. She realizes she **can't.** Alice doesn't want to. "_Relax, Alice-san."_ Such _benevolen_t words. Sharon slowly leans in; Alice's lips quiver before they stop, full lip contact. She blinks twice, wondering if its real. She shyly kissed back, _all thoughts suddenly lost._

_'seeing eye to eye' - -_ Jack/Liam

He looked up, his glasses reflecting the light to his eyes. For a moment there, he stares at him, **appalled**. As Master Oz speaks, it isn't him that talking. His voice is _velvet smooth_ with a _sense of hope and safety_ in it. Master Oz's once playful, green eyes are suddenly dark, deep emerald. **Breath-taking**, it was for Liam. He continues to stare, seeing the image of Jack Vessalius and Oz Vessalius blink back and forth. The image finally sinks in; _Jack_. They stare at each other, blushing slightly. _He doesn't even know why._

_

* * *

_

My favorite one has to be my crack couples ;) Aka, Jack/Liam and Glen/Oz. I have more but later, I'll write them later :) Hope you like them as much as I do ^^


	2. A Sea of Flames

Wow! The second page-worth of drabbles. Obviously there are **crack couples, yaoi and possiblely yuri** in this so don't say I didn't warn you. I think I did a pretty good job for a loser writer :3 Please R&R! Hope you like it

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_'when in doubt…' - -_ Break/Vincent (slight Gilbert/Vincent & Break/Gilbert)

His eye brow twitched as the Nightray tighten his grip around him. This was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. **Really.** "Hehe, I love you *hic* Nee-san~" Vincent nuzzled his head against the hatter. He had no idea how this narcoleptic _bastard_ could have possibly think that he was his brother. "Lemmie go~ *hic* Break!" And how this bastard could think that Gilbert was him, **he will never know**. The Nightray hugged him tighter. "I l-love you soo-sh much, Gil~" He leaned away, his eyes twitching. "**Let. Me. Go. Now.**" He glared.

_'a dog-lover' - -_ Elliot (sprinkle of Reo)

He looked at the small dog-like figure. It seemed like he was glaring at it more than just looking at him. The small brown puppy scratched its ears playfully. He looked back at the Nightray, with giant black eyes. A dark blush appeared on the pale skin before disappearing again. He stood up and walked away from the creature. "Let's go Reo!" _Annoyed much?_ Yet as he stood up, the puppy also stood up, following me. "Arf arf!" Elliot looked behind him, seeing the puppy wag its cute little tail. _It was hard to ignore him._

_'bathe in the sun' -_ - Jack

The winds blew softly as the trees swayed in line. Jack was sprawled against the green grass, bored. He stared at the clouds passing by. Never in his life have he ever felt this bored. He blames his _(inability)_ ability to make girls fall madly in love with him. Even his personally servants (or **play things** Gilbert and little Vincent) left him alone. "**AHH!** I'm so bored!" He was screaming it to the heavens. Apparently. He rolled around in the grass and looked up to the skies. He tucked his arms under his head.

_'a sea of flames' -_ - Echo

Her dark blue eyes widen. Her voice was now _lost._ The clear blue tears were streaking her face as the fire crackled around her, laughing benevolently. _Echo was her name._ Yet as the fire swirled around her, burning everything, she had no voice to speak; _no echo_. She held her body close herself, crying silently in the burning house. In this sea of flames, she could only watch the roofs fall and the flames rise. No one would call for her. No one would ever find her in this sea of flames. **'Why me?'**

_'the unfit puzzle piece' -_ - Gilbert/Sharon

Sharon ruffled the Nightray's hair, softly laughing on the inside. _He was such a cute little boy,_ thought the girl. But now he was a** handsome** noble. As dark as a Raven. He didn't seem to mind though. That she was actually touching him like this. Rather, he seemed calm. _Very._ She didn't want to force him to like her. "You should tell him." To break the ice, she supposed. He picked his head up, staring at her with those gold eyes. _Beautiful gold eyes._ He looked down a bit. She felt disappointed. "Ah."

_'the rose gardens'_ - - Rufus Barma

He stood there, laughing as if it was some kind of joke. Like it was so funny. He walked and ran and skipped in the roses. Such a **serene** beautiful red color. He grinned. It was the same color as his hair. All the more reason to love the rose gardens that he grew up in. Rufus twirled his arms around, enjoying the blissful red that surrounded him like a sea. "It's so beautiful!" He walked back to drink some of his rose tea then went back. He went back into the garden of roses.

_'you sure about that?' - -_ Jack/Break

Jack leans against the hatter, not caring about anything in the world. They are back-to-back, with a slightly shivering man behind him. He twists his arm around him and pulls the silverette down on his lap. Break stares, completely shocked. _But he doesn't move away._ He doesn't want to. A gentle hand hovers the empty eye socket, a **nostalgic** smile. He leans in and gives the hatter a soft kiss on the forehead. His mind shuts down completely; he just wants to be with him. "Just relax, okay?" He looks up once more. "Okay."

_'the frog prince?' -_ - Oz (hint of Alice)

He hops around from lily pad to lily pad. Enjoying life as he flirts with other female frogs. Even so, he is a prince with utmost responsibilities and royal respect. His name is Oz Vessalius, a prince to such a degree. Still, he is just a small frog longing to roam the world. And so he searches for the one person. The one person that will turn him into a handsome human prince. He searches of a _kiss_. This one kiss that will forever change him. So he searches for the princess Alice. **He searches.**

_'ting ting, the bells ring' - -_ Cheshire Cat

_Ting, ting._ These are the cat's favorite words. Or noises, I suppose. He enjoyed the gold orb on his tag that created those sounds. Every day, he would walk around just to hear those sounds in his sensitive ears. _Ring, ring, the bell would ring._ Such beautiful sounds could create a whole other dimension. His tail would sway in the sound, enjoying every little noise. He'd purr and meow in content as it rang. But sometimes. **Sometimes.** The bell that he loved. That bell would bring him into this other dimension. Sometimes. **Sometimes.**

_'pitter-patter of rain' -_ - Glen/Gilbert

Gilbert never favored the roars of the thunder. That was why he hid in the closet for safety. Yet when the doors opened, he jumped toward the person, shivering. Right now, he could have cared less about who it was. His instinctively wrapped his arms around the person, sobbing silently. _"Gilbert?"_ A deep voice rang in his ears and he looked up, seeing the head of the Baskerville: Glen Baskerville. He blushes slightly and his fear was replaced. In the act of moving away from the man, he felt arms tighten around him. _"There, there."_

* * *

Wow, I really liked it. My favorites has to be my Break/Vincent, Jack/Break, the Cheshire Cat and my sudden favorite Glen/Gilbert! Man, I was probably on crak when I wrote these stories.


	3. My Sweet Child

Wow, I love writing drabbles now! Yush, its **that** fun! Haha same rules apply... I think. Um, I have two or three crack drabbles in here. Haha, so sad. Hope you like~

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

* * *

_'vulnerable' - -_ Gilbert/Oz

He stood there, staring. He watched the boy's shield crumble into bits as he wrapped his arms around his knees, clenching. It hurt the Nightray. So much that it became unbearable. Really, it **did.** He saw his most precious person, shivering slightly, crumble to pieces. In front of _him_. He wasn't crying. No, it was much worst. He was bleeding on the inside. Suddenly, his arms reached out and embraced him. "No more, Oz. No more." Gilbert buried his face in those gold locks. He just didn't want to see him like this. "No more, Oz. Please."

_'a twist in a story'_ - - Glen/Jack

I watched Glen play beautifully. I watched him play Lacie. The song of his love. Yet, he was staring at me. Especially with those eyes. He was looking at Lacie, **wasn't he**? Then why? Why was he leaning on my shoulder? His arms… they were embracing me. He seemed tired. Even so, I couldn't help myself. "Glen?" It didn't sound like a question. I felt the black tresses tickle my neck. I shifted a little. "Gle--" Then he kisses me on the cheek. I stop talking. He falls back to position. _I blush._

_'echo the name' -_ - Elliot/Echo

Elliot was glaring at her. Very mad at how she won't let the** legit** hair of the Nightray see his own adopted brother. She stood in front of the door; a brick wall. He taps his foot, demanding to see his brother. "Master Vincent is sleeping." He doesn't want that answer. "He sleeps every freaking day!" Her blue eyes narrow a bit. "No one is to go inside, not even Echo." A sigh comes out inside of screams. "You don't have to listen to him." He walks away then, still fuming. _She's heard that before._

_'tip-toe little girl and get the hat' -_ - Alice (sprinkle of Gilbert)

Even though Alice hates the so-called Seaweed head. Even though he is the most annoying person that she ever met, she can't help but to steal his hat. While he's sleeping, **of course**. Heck, while everyone is sleeping. She puts the hat on and look in the mirror. She likes how she looks. She looks cool, if she could say. She laughs manically. "Ha! And to think that this hat belongs to that seaweed head!" She dances around in the hat, loving how awesome she looked. She decides to **steal **it.

_'snow white' -_ - Ada Bezarius

Ada Bezarius loved cats. Especially her now two cats, sleeping calmly near the fire. She smiled at the two. It was such a comforting picture. She sat on a red armchair with a book in her lap. Outside was snowing gracefully, covering everything in a blanket of snow. She watched them fall, loving every little flake that fell. Winter was her favorite season. She just absolutely adored the snow crystals that fell, dancing in the white sky. How everything was just that: _pure white_. She looked from his window. Her head tilted up and stared. **Beautiful.**

_'a drop of poison' - -_ Oz (hint of Gilbert)

Oz drooped in his upright position. He scratched his head as Gilbert and Alice once again bit each others' head off. He had no idea how Lady Sharon had convinced him to wear this. This ridiculous maid outfit. At first, he thought it'd be very humorous to see the flustered face that his servant would make. Yes, as he stood there, the dress waving at the ends, he knew that he just drank a **drop of poison**. Then an idea came to him. Even if he did drink poison, it was pretty sweet. _Really._

_'ghost town' -_ - Break (hint of Gilbert)

He sneaked into his room, chuckling a bit. Slipping into the closet, Break closed the door ever so slightly. A smile crept up to his face, just the same as Emily's. He waited patiently, hearing the Nightray's foots steps grow louder and louder until a slam of the door. He watched brightly from the closet, scaring the poor guy was his **favorite** pastime. He watched the figure slowly slump to his bed, laying his head down. Now was his change. "Boo!" Jumping 3 feet in the air, Break came out laughing expectantly. "_Did I scare you_?"

_'just plain wow'_ - - (Jack/Rufus or Rufus/Jack)

Jack slid his hand under his chin, lifting it slightly. "What wrong? Don't like what you see?" Rufus only glared at the hero. **Thwack.** His fan smacks the gentle hand away. _It was just a joke._ Jack looks surprised. Covering part of his face, he smirks. Jack sees it though. Now, that same fan is under the Vesalius's chin, lifting it. "On the contrary," His voice is cool. Jack shudders a bit. The smile widens and he leans in. Jack feels his body betray him. Deeply betray him. He leans in hesitantly, _he kisses back._

_'my sweet child'_ - - White Alice/ Will of Abyss

She sits there, silently staring. Glaring probably. Alice sits there, watching her twin from a portal. She doesn't want to be alone. Yet Alice, her twin, is there having fun.** Especially**. Cheshire is gone and she's alone. Alice, sweet Alice, doesn't enjoy the void in her heart. She wants to be loved too. She wants to see him as well. Yet, no one tries to be with he. Not even Jack. _But she doesn't mean it._ All she wants is to not be alone. All she can do is stare, crying silently in her heart.

_'under the stars'_ - - Vincent/Liam

Liam doesn't mind the fact that Master Vincent was sleeping against _his_ shoulders. He doesn't mind the stars shine brightly in the skies as he sits there under a tree. He also doesn't mind the fact that it's past 10 o'clock and they've missed dinnertime. No, he's **not** complaining. If he was, he'd be complaining of how cold it is outside. But he's not cold. Rather he's warm, _very warm_. His eyes drift to see Master Vincent lazily staring at him, smiling. His face burns as he feels arms wrapped around his waist. Again, he falls _asleep._

* * *

My favorites just have to be my crack couples! :D Sorry but you might notice more crack in my story than most stories :/


	4. Rememberance

Wow. Umm, I think there's more oneshots than crack couples or couples for that matter! Haha if I remembered correctly, there's only one crack couple here XD In any case, reviews are apperciated, if you like any couple, message me and I hope you like it :3

* * *

_'penny for your thoughts'_ - - Break (dash of Emily)

Break enjoyed the sweet, filling taste of his lollipop. Granted, he rather eat those small candies wrapped in colorful plastics but to his point of view, a lollipop was just like candy, except bigger. Yet he couldn't say he hated lollipops, he just preferred the round ones. Especially the ones that have a sweet coating but a slightly sour inside. Ironically, it was similar to himself. _"You're going to get _diabetes_, Break!"_ Emily said that. "_That's so mean, Emily!"_ Break happily replied back. Besides, you can't get diabetes after a **few** pieces of candy.

_'fear of cats'_ - - Gilbert (hint of Break)

He stares down at the dark being crossing his path. His heart thumbs loud and quick as a set of evil gold iris stare back at him. Fear is written on his face as the demon purrs and stays at that spot, licking its paw. Gilbert takes a step back, fearing it might come after him. Black cats were _angels_ compared to Dinah. Yet even that ridiculous yet **mildly true** statement never helped his fear of cats, nor has it. **"Meow!"** He continued to back away until he felt himself hit another person. _"Hello Raven!"_

_'breakfast for dinner'_ - - Sharon

One of Sharon's favorites was the tea for breakfast. As a mature, young lady, it was only natural to drink tea almost every day. It was also natural to have certain teas during certain times of the day, such as the afternoon tea. The tea, _Maple Flavored Black Tea_, was only served during her breakfast times. Yet she loved it so much, she would ask her servants and maid to serve it instead of the usual tea. _She couldn't help it_. She never enjoyed the English Breakfast Tea that her mother would make her drink.

_'a promise is a promise'_ - - Echo (hinted Oz/Echo)

Books pile themselves on top of the wooden table, chairs squeak as they are pushed back and forth; **coming and going**, and Echo stares, and she reads, and she still doesn't understand. She's read and re-read articles, pages, definitions about it. Still, _no answer_. Still, no clue. _Promise,_ was what the boy said to her._ Promise_, was what Oz Bezarius said to Echo. Her heart thumped with a feeling she was unfamiliar with. Nothing explained the feeling she felt. Echo continued looking through book by book. She searched for her answer. _A promise._

_'the sun rises and sets'_ - - Alice (hint of Alice/Sharon or Oz/Alice)

Alice bites her drumstick feverishly. She hears Oz laugh at her; she isn't angry and abruptly stops eating. Maybe its because a thought came to her while she slept, maybe its because she doesn't feel hungry, even though its meat. _"Alice?"_ Alice ignores him and walks toward the balcony. She rests her forearms on the ledge, staring at the sun. _"What's heaven like?"_ It sounded like she was question herself, rather than the people around her. "_It's a beautiful place, Alice-san."_ Sharon replies but Alice only scoffs. _"Then how come _I'm_ not there?"_

_'beautiful red colors'_ - - Vincent (hint of Gilbert and Jack)

Vincent sits down on a bench in a calm manner. Gilbert is next to him, sleeping against his shoulders. **He doesn't mind.** Jack is sitting on the other side, staring beyond the wooded area. The flames dance in the skies. The next-door house is burning. He likes the view from where he is. He enjoys the red that paint the skies. He likes the cinders that fly into the air, teasing those around. There's a small commotion in front of the house but he doesn't care. He likes the view, which is why he's _smiling._

_'alternate universe'_ - - Glen (dash of Jack)

Glen enjoys reading almost as much as he enjoys playing the piano with Jack. He enjoys filling his head up with facts and fiction, history and poems; **all sort of things.** But his favorite thing to read was the many fiction books that were stacked high in the Baskerville mansion. Whether it was breakfast, dinner, lunch, even in the middle of the night, he would have books near and with him. These hardback, paper-filled objects were his ticket. _A ticket to a place other than reality_. Somewhere beyond. That's why he'd read than play. _That's why._

_'august burns black'_ - - Oz (hint of Gil/Oz)

August was his **favorite** month. Oz's **favorite** month. But he also **hated** it. He hated **_August._** Maybe because it was the month that he finally realized his father's **hatred for him.** Maybe it was the month that his mother was** taken from him**. Maybe it was the month where he was **carelessly tossed into the Abyss**. _But he loves August_. Because it was the month that _Gil came into his life._ It was also the month when he _realized the potential he held._ It's probably because of the poppy flowers that grew near the manor.

_'remembrance'_ - - Vincent/Jack

_"Do you remember me?"_ Vincent looked up. Of course he remembered him. How could he** not**? He was the only one who didn't see him as a monster. Vince **loved **him, just like he _loved Gil._ Arms found themselves around the older male's body; Jack smiled. _"I'll take that as a yes."_ Its been far too long since Jack saw Vincent, even Gilbert. He was surprised to see them for the first time but _happy_. The older male embraced him, burying his face into the blonde locks. Vincent smiled against his chest. _"I missed you."_ **"I know."**


	5. Not Love

Wow. This didn't take me too long because I was still moping over Break and I didn't feel like editing and stuff. Hmm so I hope you like it though. Not much to say. There's more oneshots/dedications to certain characters rather than my crack self. Oh and I had to put some kind of funy ending to this so I just randomly wrote stuff. So don't worr y if you don't understand XD

* * *

_'beating hearts' - -_ Jack/Elliot

Elliot grumbles as he tries to move out of the Jack's grip on him. He doesn't enjoy the contact,_ the closeness_. He pushes the male's head, a soft blush on his face. "Let me go! Now!" Jack only laughs at his attempts. Elliot doesn't know how or why they got into this position but he doesn't care. He just wants to be released. A Bezarius touching him, holding him like this. He doesn't like it. **Elliot thinks**. "You don't hate me, do you?" That does the trick and he stops moving. Jack smiles against his back.

_'out of everything' - -_ Break/Sharon

The clouds roll by, passing the rarely calmed hatter as he lies down. Break smiles as he continues to read his book hovering above his head. His eye reads every little word until he becomes bored yet again. But he's more tired than bored as he leaves the book across his face. His small smile is starting to thin out as he drifts into slumber. **BANG!** His stomach feels like something is on it as he removes the book off his face. "Don't fall asleep, _Break~_" Break smiles again as he attempts to sleep again.

_'the smell of coffee' -_ - Gilbert (hint of apparently something sweet *could be anything your heart desires*)

The kettle is steaming as the water is being warmed up. Gilbert starts to grind coffee beans; the smell **decorates** his kitchen. He puts two tea spoons of coffee into his mug, letting the aroma drift into his nostrils as he pours the hot water in. He prefers his coffee dark. Dark coffee or not, it was all the same to the Nightray. He takes a small sip, tasting the bittersweet drink. Gilbert remembers he used to enjoy tea. But now, he prefers coffee over tea. He takes another small sip. _"Hmm, needs sugar."_

_'silhouettes dancing' -_ - Rufus Barma

Rufus looks up. Its that time yet again. The skies stop moving as the clock bells ring a beautiful melody. They play every hour. _An hour of playing a hypnotic melody_. Rufus likes the bells. He enjoys the small rings and gongs that they make. Its as if they are able to **stop time**. The melody fades away, resuming the world. The skies move again as the birds fly off. He looks back down to the rose bushes growing in the back. Its as if they are able to stop time. "_Its as if they can."_

_'a brief moment'_ - - Break/Echo (hinted Vincent/Echo/Break)

**Echo likes these arms.** These arms that hold her against his chest; not wantonly but out of shear kindness. She sees Master Vincent's face. He's angry at her and definitely at the man who's holding her like this. Echo doesn't want to move away; so she stays there. She feels _warm_. "Oh my! You look exactly like your brother if you make that face." She feels the arms tighten a bit. Echo **likes** the feeling. The feeling of safety. But just like it came, its suddenly gone. She's sitting down now. _Where has it gone?_

_'daydreams'_ - - Oz Bezarius

Oz Bezarius wasn't the type of person who would sit down and read for 10 hours straight. He wasn't the type to sit down for 2 hours straight, learning and re-learning the same notes over and over again. Oz Bezarius was the type of the person _who would rather have fun_. He was the type to _play pranks and laugh at life's difficulties_. He was the type of person _you'd find lying down on the hill_s. He was the type of person who'd make you want to **smile**. Oz Bezarius was the type of person to _daydream._

_'star light star bright'_ - - Glen/Lacie or just Glen

Glen Baskerville was a man of very few tastes. One of those few tastes was his love of fireworks, and **stars**. He likes watching the stars that paint the sky. He loves listening to the fireworks explode, streaking the dark. They give him a warm feeling. A feeling similar to his love for Lacie. **Glen thinks** it's a different feeling. In the end, it's the same. _It can't fill in the void,_ he thinks. _Star light, star bright, where has all the stars gone tonight?_ The fireworks shine again, then slowly fade away. _Bye~_

_'not love'_ - - Glen/Vincent

Vincent **glares**, though he isn't facing him. He feels a hand creep up to his hand, holding them against him as another cold hand cupped his chin from behind. He doesn't move; its only an illusion. "Are you sure about that?" Vincent is revolted as Glen smirks against his ear. He feels a nip on his ear, he struggles to break free. "Let me go." He orders, **hate overflowing**. He hears a sinister laugh followed by a tight grip on his chin and hand. Vincent is truly repulsed by the creature. _"I don't think I will."_

_'note to self'_ - - Break/Gilbert teasing

"_Ne, Gilbert~_ Do you want it?" Gilbert looked up with hazed eyes. "Ah… I want… it.." His hands lazily reaches up, only that have the hat pulled up into the air yet again. Gilbert whines as he falls flat on his face. Break giggled, staring at the whimpering Nightray. _Who knew 3 bottles of alcohol can resort to this?_ Break waved Gilbert's hat in front of his face again. "_Hoho~_ You have to try harder!" Gilbert looks up, comical tears coming down. Break looks at him, surprised. "Hmm Break ish being.. **mean~** *hic*" Gilbert whimpers.

* * *

Again, don't worry if you don't understand the last drabble XD


	6. Pretty, Darn, Delicious

How weird. I think there is only one or two crack in here. I wonder, do you guys like my crack? D: Oh well~ Haha I hope you like it though ;)

* * *

_'jealousy didn't feel right' -_ - Liam/Ada

Liam looked up, his glasses reflecting the light as he backed away from Lady Ada. He has only seen her a few times but she was beautiful in his eyes; and _too young_ for him. But in any case, he wished a happy life for the Miss, since she was Master Oz's 'younger' sister. It was to be expected, right? And of course, **that** just **had** to happen. He watched young Ada's eyes glisten as she stared at Master Gilbert. His stomach churned and he felt angry out of nowhere. It didn't feel right.

_'pretty darn delicious' -_ - Cheshire/Oz

Cheshire pushed the boy back against the row of mirrors. Purring slightly, he licked the only free area that shown his neck. There was a stifled groan in his throat. His red eye lit up. For a boy who he **had** to kill, in a command made by the Will of Abyss, he was **pretty darn delicious**. His inhumane hands wrapped themselves around his figure, tracing his back down. Then the Blondie replied with an open-mouth moan. "Ne, you like it?" Cheshire purred as he pulled on the red necktie and continued to lick him.

_'dark books' -_ - Reo (hint of Elliot)

Reo never thought Elliot knew this. Nor did he expect him to know. Reo loved reading, its was as simple as grass. And pretty obvious too. He'd check out multiple books with many chapters. Sometimes, he would even check out books of a series. His favorite book? He didn't know, Reo liked _all _books. His favorite genre of book(s)? Now than, Reo could probably answer this. His favorite, or what he prefers to read, was books with a dark plot. Or a twisted version of something. Dark plots interested him. _He had no idea why though_.

_'sometimes and always' -_ - Gilbert

There was a difference between 'sometimes' and 'always'. _Sometimes_, Gilbert felt like he was dead, dying on the floor. _Sometimes_, he'd have nightmares as he slept. And **sometimes**, he thinks time is going too slow for him. But then there was always. _Always as in_, he'd always be afraid of felines. _Always as in_, he'd always be there for his close ones and friends. But sometimes, **sometimes**, these thoughts would be corrupted and almost _always_, he'd lose hope in himself. And he was scared…. He was _always scared_. And, Gilbert hated it. He **hated** it.

_'paper stars'_ - - Jack/Glen or Glen/Jack

Jack turned around and faced Glen. "What?" Glen looked over from where he was sitting. They both were just sitting on the steps of the Baskerville manor. Jack raised his eyebrow, staring at his now _weird_ friend. "Why do you like paper stars?" Glen looked back and shrugged. Glen never did like explaining his reasons of why liking or disliking something, anything. Jack smirked and preceded in poke his friend's back until he confessed. Glen squirmed a bit before deciding to tell him. "Because they seem…_pretty_," He sighed. Jack looked at Glen softly and he smiled.

_'charcoal' -_ - Break

When people say 'charcoal', people immediately think of 'black' as its basic color. But when Break Xerxes hears the word 'charcoal' he thinks of _ash_. He doesn't think of a color, he thinks of _fire, smoke, and sulfur_. First, the flames engulf something so precious, this it burns and smolders. It singers a bright red until its cooled down and turned into white-gray ash. Then it becomes** black**. Similar to how deep he is pushed in the sea of sin. Black as an Abyss. But he hears the word 'charcoal', he thinks gray. A deep, _dark gray_.

_'sunshine' -_ - White Alice/ Will of Abyss

Alice, _this Ali_ce, doesn't like many things. She prefers certain items over other items. She doesn't have any favorites; something that she can't help. But she enjoys sunlight. Not_ like_, **enjoy**. Alice likes the sun beating down on her, warming her face and lighting her world. Its unnatural way to light forever and never stop. The sun's rays hit across every single object and just illuminating them fascinated Alice. But like she said, she doesn't_ like_ the sun, just **enjoys** the sunshine. And there she is smiling as she stands before the window on a cloudless day.

_'break'_ - - Rufus/Liam (hint of Liam/Break and Rufus/Break)

Rufus looks up from his desk at his servant, Liam. Teasing Liam was one of his pastimes for when he feels_ lazy_ to do anything. He could see Liam was on the edge, as if he would fire the poor guy. "Ne, I'm bored," He spoke in a monotone voice. Then Liam sighs, partially because he was all edgy for no reason. He pushes his glasses up to the correct position and Rufus takes this chance to tease him some more. "Are you **scared**?" Liam looks up, a bit surprised. "Are you scared that he will… _break_?"

_'stinging bee'_ - - Vincent/Echo

Red and gold eyes glisten from the moonlight. An emotionless pair of blue look up. Vincent pulls back his right hand, held up high in the air, and slaps the girl right across her cheek. The pale skin is now red. And Vincent could feel him panting with anger. "Such a stupid child," He spoke bitterly. Echo is on the ground, laying down and refusing to stand up. But when she looks up, Vincent sees _sadness_ wash across the blue eyes, yet no facial expression was being made. For the first time, Vincent** regrets** slapping her.

_'how long?'_ - - Rufus/Elliot

Elliot struggled for the knots that tie his hands together. He is blindfolded and muffled with another strip of cloth. And he **can't** move. And, Elliot is _scared_. He feels dirty hands crawl up around his sides and he squirms. He feels the hand stop on top of his stomach, making him feel high uncomfortable. The other hand is tracing the skin on his neck before grasping softly around the throat. Elliot's feeble attempts increase, driving Elliot to the brink of sanity. Lips touched his ear and his face is red._ "How long until we forget?"_


	7. Water is Blue

Finally! Jeez, I never though I would finish this. Ahh well, not much to say. I think these drabbles are more... in depth then the rest or I don't know, you can decide if you want.

* * *

_'Rufus' - - _Rufus/Break

Break glared at the man in front of him. All Rufus could do is smirk behind his steel fan. They were having a battle of wits and witty remarks while the group watched in the background. Break sneered, "Looks who's talking; you're the one with long unnatural, unmanly hair,". Rufus only chuckles, "At least I can take care of my hair,". Break smirks," Oh? Are you implying that you're more feminine that I am?" Rufus thinks this is over. "You_ break_ so easily, Xerxes. I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Break glares at him, "Whatever_…doofus_."

_'better than nothing' - - _Elliot/Gilbert

Elliot glared at Gilbert, crossing his arms and turning away from his brother. Gilbert sighed. "It's better than nothing,". "Anything is better than** this!**" Elliot argued back as he stared at the raindrops outside. He wonders how that weird person, _Break_, whatever his name was, was able conjure up a seal and seal them inside this room without leaving. And he remembers what the weird clown said to him: _Its to encourage your feelings for your foster brother, my naïve child_. What the hell is he talking about, Elliot thought, a blush on his face.

_'sand' - -_ Alice/WillOfAbyss

Twins were suppose to be the same. They had similar looks and qualities that would make them **twins**. They would only have one difference. But unlike twins, Alice and the Will of Abyss are different. White hair versus black hair; red versus blue, Will of Abyss was nowhere near the same as Alice. Alice was once human, unlike Abyss. And Will of Abyss** controlle**d the Abyss. But both loved something,_ someone_. They both loved him dearly, Like how the beach would love to wash across the sand. Alice and the Will of Abyss were like twins. _Were._

_'prologue' - -_ Break/Gilbert

There are many ways to begin anything. You can start is off as a word to a long sentence that seems like it never stops. For Break, the prologue is the most important part of anything. Because he likes beginning things with a riddle or two. Something to trick up and send that_ dense mind of his_ into a whirl. And to Break, the prologue can be many things. Something humorous and funny, similar to his sense of humor. Or it could be very serious. For example: _"Why do you care so much of that young master?"_

_'broken looking glass' - - _Oz/Alice

When Oz sees Alice, he sees a ray of sunshine. And it makes him happy and warm on the inside. He enjoys seeing her laugh and smile and yell, especially if she really wants something. That's because this is Alice. Often times, Oz feels jealous that she is able to act as she is without regret or fear. It makes Oz jealous. Sometimes, **sometimes**, he feels like she can see through his façade. But there are times, rare times, where he looks at Alice and she seems broken. Like looking into a _broken_ looking glass.

_'water is blue' - -_ Alice

Alice looks down at her feet, at her white heels. She has heard of water. People tell her that water is blue. Its very calm and serene, often painting a beautiful picture in her head. Water is clear and majestic. She kicks around in the water. Water, they say, its suppose to make a splashing noise every time disturbed. Water is also fun to play with. That's what they_ tell_ her. Alice stomps the water, hearing a slosh. Her eye brow raises a bit. Water is suppose to feel soft. Why is it **red** then?

_'nightmares' - -_ Cheshire/Break(MadHatter)

Cheshire is on the verge of death. His blood is dropping on the floor so carelessly. But then again, this_ floor_ isn't even real. It takes all his will to fight, to try and at least survive despite these bad wounds. And his arms…_ his arms are gone_. So he sits there, coughing blood up as he stares into that impure red eye. Then there's that evil smile that makes him think that he's in a nightmare. A cruelly realistic nightmare. _"Shall I show you a sweet dream, tonight?"_ He looks away, because this damned red eye of his.

_'reading out loud' - -_ Alice/Sharon

Alice never enjoyed reading. Never have, **never will**. But she found herself reading this interesting book. Alice was too addicted to it and luckily, for her, it was a series. About 5 books to be exact. But it was enough to make her read until the end. But there was something weird about this. Maybe it wasn't weird but to Alice it was weird. **Definitely**. It was weird, definitely weird, that Alice had fallen asleep against Sharon while reading this book. As she drifted to sleep, she heard her voice. She was _reading out loud_.

_'chess' - -_ Vincent

King and _queen._ Rook and _pawn_. Bishop and _knight_. This was chess, Vincent' favorite game, and **certainly** his most preferred game. The 64-squared board that represented how divided the world was. How skills and tactics were needed to survive. It was interesting because Vincent never understood the game in the first place. But he understands that when the king is captured, _its game over_. That much, he understands; he knows exactly how to do so. He finds it funny too. Because he has won the game once, ending in checkmate. Its too bad no one else knows.

* * *

Alright for Rufus, my sister accidently called him Doofus when she saw this picture of him and that started the entire drabble series. My Break/Gilbert prologue one was started by this short song, so is Oz/Alice looking glass one. As for Alice's water, this was after I put this red bow on me. Obviously for Vincent's chess, I got it off the episode where he was playing chess with Oscar. But I hope you all will like them.


	8. Colors

**Nuu sorry everyone who actually likes this failpie series of random drabbles. I think one basically failed because I wrote this while I had writers' block. Haha kill me :'D**

* * *

_'silver and red' - - _Vincent

Vincent loved silver. Silver anything, really. Silver spoons, silver bows, silver books, silver clothes, oh he could go on about how much he enjoyed silver. Silver was pretty in his eyes. The way it glitters in the sun and the way it glows to mysteriously under the moonlight. He loved it dearly. In fact, if he could streak the skies with silver, he would. No doubt about that. One of the reasons why, the reason why he loves silver so much, was because it wasn't red. Nowhere near red. Just the way he likes it.

_'hugs' - - _Glen&Jack

Jack laid his arms on top of Glen's head. Glen had dull eyes as he sat there. Jack smiled brightly. "_HIIIIII…. Glen_." He giggled again when Glen made a mutter of a remark. Jack wrapped his arms around his neck this time, from behind. Jack certainly loved Glen, so much that he was willing to annoy him like this. Glen stayed there, clearly annoyed of Jack's presence. Jack stood up and walked in front of Glen, standing there with hands on his hips before stretching his arms open. "Hugs?" And he wrapped his arms around him again.

_'bleu moon' - - _Mainly Alice (with Break, Oz and Gilbert)

Alice looked at Oz. Oz blinked back. "What does it mean, _'once in a blue moon'_?". "It means it doesn't happen very often,". Gilbert replied blankly. Alice didn't believe him. "Why is the moon blue then?". "Exactly, Miss Alice." Break replied happily, smacking her on the head with a rolled-up newspaper. Alice glared up, which Break smiled back at. "Then why can't it be orange, or pink?". Break blinked. "Exactly." Alice looked back and glared again. Break stuck his tongue out and winked. Alice looked him weirdly then pointed a finger at him. _"Like that, Oz?"_

_'mastermind' - - _Break&Oz

He trailed his lips against the boy's skin, hearing different degrees of moans. He was the mastermind. He was the one who brought that idiot's precious master back. For what? To be seduced and used by him? Especially now, where he's just dying to be touched by him. Especially in this certain area. Where, Break, here's a deep moan echo in the room as gratitude. And throughout this whole situation, he was the mastermind, the one in control. And throughout the situation, he feels this deep lingering feeling in his stomach (since saying heart was _too vague_).

_'keepsake' - - _Gilbert

Gilbert escapes to his room, sighing tiredly before settling on top of his bed, his hat on the bed as well. He wants to sleep off the headache that Alice gave him (and Oz) today but he fights the urge. Because Break will surely scare the crap out of him once he sleeps. So he takes a moment to open his journal, hidden deep in the night desk. Black, smooth and leathery on the outside but filled with emotions and feelings inside, he takes out a pen and starts writing. He also draws too, rarely but surely.

_'cake' - - _Oz (fail Alice)

Oz held the big cake in his hands, smiling brightly behind it as people stared at him. "Look! Look what I made!" Of course, he had help from the chefs and servants that worked in the kitchen. Oz had no idea how to cook anyway. But the five-inch cake proved otherwise. It was decorated beautifully with green frosting and white icing. "Did you make that, Oz-kun?" "Yep! And don't worry, Break, I'll share with you~". He threw a tongue at the man, which he replied throwing a tongue on him. "WATCH OUT!" He looked to his left.

_'colorful' - -_ Everyone/Main Characters

Alice was_ red_; sturdy, proud and open-hearted. Oz was_ green_; friendly, sensitive, and caring. Gilbert was _blue_; calm, cautious, and loyal. Break was _purple_; unique, eccentric, and insane. Sharon was_ pink_; romantic, feminine, and innocent. And somewhere over that rainbow, lies a world of wonders and peace, oh_ especially peace_. Where this cold and cruel world is just a blank canvas waiting to be painted on. The colors we see every day paint each day as the suns rises and sets. Maybe one day,_ maybe one day_, this beautiful painting will become the world that we painted.

_'proof' - - _Vincent (hinted Alice)

Evidence._ Conclusion_. Evidence. _The results_. Evidence that the blood is red? The roses on the floor match the_ carpet(?)._ Evidence that she's dead? Her violet eyes were lifeless (it was **beautiful**). Evidence that he saved him? … He's with him even now (_even though he doesn't remember him.)_ The conclusion? He saved him.. **Everyone?** The results, the blood on the floor.. Carpet… whatever. The results, the girl lying lifeless on the floor.. Porcelain? The evidence, the evidence. Its right here… the color of red on his hands. The proof? It's in his hands. The scissors are red.

_'pencil' - - _Liam

Pencils are dainty, fragile and understanding. Liam enjoys using pencils when he writes at times. _Pencils_… he prefers using pencils. Because pencils are like humans. They are able to learn from their mistakes (or rather his mistakes). Pens are sharp, precise, and cold. Liam doesn't enjoy using pens when he signs or marks times. _Pens…_ he doesn't like them. Because pens show precision and no emotion. Pens** have to be** prefect. Pencils **do not** have to be perfect. In the end, pencils win over Liam. In the end, pens… are what he uses most of the time.

* * *

*** I know I spelled 'bleu' wrong but in French, its spelled like that I so I was bored and spelled it like that. Umm my favorite is 'colorful' and 'pencils' :DD**

**Review huns~ :3**


	9. Violins Playing

Drabbles Set #9 : I hope you enjoy them!

* * *

_'number two' - - Glen/Jack_

Jack stared intently at Glen. Glen only looked back with a confused gaze. "Pick a number." "Why?" Three minutes passed and it was enough to make Jack bored. "Two." Jack blinked. "Why?" Glen turned and walked off. Jack ran towards him, calling at him, trying to make him stop. Jack didn't understand why he would pick two. One, if he chose it, would have made sense, maybe even 100, but two? Then, he cornered the male, arms crossed and pouting. "Jack.." His voice threaten. "Why two?" "It takes two to kiss." Ironically, it just turned two.

_'stupidity' - - Break/Gilbert_

Gilbert Nightray, Raven of Pandora, was not a stupid man. But sometimes, just sometimes, he can be stupid. Very stupid indeed. Like when it came to getting girls or any love interest for that matter. Like when he can't understand simple things that a mere child could. (Like why I loved teasing the idiot). But than again, if he wasn't stupid. Well then, it wouldn't be as much fun now would it? Luckily, stupidity was not a crime. So, of course, he was free to go. Ahh but with a price. And he knows what it is.

_'birds in skies' - - Ada_

Ada remembers back then, when the everything seemed like an adventure. And where everything seemed so perfect, it almost felt unrealistic. She remembers when she wanted to fly, just like the birds in the sky. She wanted to soar in the skies, unlimited by the ground, and just fly. And fly and fly and fly. Her wings, pure white as she wanted them, would stretch. Soon, the gush of air would hit her face and she'd be laughing and smiling. The clouds would fly pass her and the blue would look more beautiful than ever.

_'tough pineapples' - - Alice_

Alice remembers when she first saw it. Big and pointy with green sticking out of it. Oz called it a pineapple but it tasted nothing like apples. It was sweet and sour all at once and attacked her taste buds. In fact, it wasn't even red! It was yellow! At first, Alice thought that Oz was just messing with her. Or rather the pineapple. Alice, unwilling to admit it, liked the taste. In fact, one dinner where they didn't served pineapples, she immediately pulled on Raven's jacket. "I want pineapples. Get me them." "No." "Tough pineapples."

_'candles' - - Oz_

Oz thinks that candles are the bravest things alive. They are able to keep the fire at bay but at the same time, sacrifice their own lives. He remembers the ghost stories he would use to scare Ada and Gilbert when they were younger. He remembers the flickering light before he blew it off. Candles are indeed brave. And sometimes, as Oz stares at his candle on, even pass his bed time, he thinks that they are crying. When the wax melts, he compared them to tears. So he wonders if the pain is worth it sometimes.

_'violins playing' - - Rufus_

Rufus Barma is the type of man who looks like he doesn't do much other than tease, trick, and read for more info. This, of course, is wrong. It is, in fact, just a statement made by those who surround him, those who have seemed him at work. But when everyone is away, when everyone is gone, even Liam, his loyal servant, when he's off doing something Pandora-related, he plays. In this room, where everything seems perfect, his hands touch on a violin. There he plays , creating music and destroying time. The violins are playing.

_'painting' - - Jack/Alice_

Shyly, Alice asks Jack if she could paint him. She's been learning how to paint and she wanted to show Jack. Jack chuckles before agreeing as he sat down and posed for her. After what seemed like hours, Alice is finally done but instead of her normal, happy expression, it is a sad, disappointed one. Jack stands up and looks at the painting. Alice says its not good enough and that she messed up completely. Jack, on the other hand, just laughs as he pats her head. He tells her its beautiful and looks exactly like him.

_'garden pond' - - Break/Oz_

Break stood there, staring at himself in the garden pond. He covers his right eye, all he sees is a disgusting monster. A monster covered in blood and drowned in sin. It's a beautiful day, he should be taking advantage of that, but he cannot. Maybe its because of the day, that he can't seem to take his mind off of himself. "You like looking at your reflection, too?" Oz smiles at him as Break looks at him. "I like them," Oz continues. "I like looking at them because they're a reflection of the real ones."

_'stars and moon' - - Elliot/Reo_

Elliot sat there reading past his bedtime. It was Holy Knight so should he cared? The door creaked open. "You should be sleeping, Elliot." He sighed and proceeded to close his book. "And what about you?" He came in, Reo that is, and sat down in a chair beside his bed. "It is a servant's job to make sure his master is well for the next day." Elliot continued to stare at him. "Get in bed." "What—" Elliot buries him in an embrace, making sure his glasses are still one and whole. "Good night Reo."


	10. Words like Butterflies

Hehe drabbles are fairly addicting people, try them!

* * *

_'blink thrice' _- - Oz/Alice

Blinked once, he's in the Abyss. The dolls are funny there and everything looked like a broken toy box. _Its dark and scary_. Blinked twice, he sees a chain. it's a monster, this girl explains. Did he mention that _she saved him_? Blinked thrice, the girl is gone. She's inside that thing's mouth. She knows his name… _but how?_ He blinks one more time and she's kissing him. And when he blinks another time, he's back… _he's norm_al. He sees a man, another man, and a girl he knows but… _the girl he saved isn't here_.

_'erogenous zone' _- - Glen/Jack

Glen is laughing, wholeheartedly laughing. Maybe, _laughing_ is a bit exaggerating, perhaps chuckling. Jack blushes and buries his face into his chest, he can't stand the heat surround his neck and…_ other places_. Glen continues to stroke the unbraided plait, smiling softly against his head. "I never knew you were so sensitive up here." "**Shut it**." Glen smiles. "Its only natural. Its your _erogenous zone_." "**Glen Baskerville**!" He's so embarrassed but in return, the stoke is still there except the embrace is much stronger. Jack swears he heard the words_ "adorable" _whispered quietly on his head.

_'beam!' _- - Gilbert/Oz

Gilbert wishes he never fell for this. A dark mansion, with dark skies, no moon, and a creepy boy (his master) searching for him as a game called "Hide and Seek" was definitely not what he had in mind. _In fact_, he wondered bitterly, _where is everyone_? "BOO!" Gilbert screams and tries to become one with the wall he's against. Then someone is laughing. "You're such a scaredy-baby, Gil~' Gilbert pouts as he slides down. Until, he sees a glint in those green eyes. He doesn't like the looks of them. _"Found you~" _Suddenly, there are lips.

_'sleepy head'_ - - Break (w/ Emily)

Break is glaring at everyone, _everything, anything_. As soon as he can get there, he'll be more willing to annoy the hell out of people and the delish torment waiting for them. But as of now, he's completely focused on getting there. Emily knows better not to talk while he's like this. So she's completely, _deadly, utterly _silent. Break is ready to kill but he's already in the house already. He quickly makes his way to his room and doesn't bother to change. Head first against the pillow and he sighs contently. _"Night night, sleepy Break~"._

_'words like butterflies' -_ - Vincent

Vincent sat there, watching flowers swaying and butterflies dance. They would always dance near him, sometimes resting on his shoulder or watching him from near by. Vincent wondered if they were talking to him, perhaps asking questions or giving advice out. He would reply yes sometimes, if that was the question they asked. If it wasn't, he would apologize for the confusion. Vincent would talk about _Gilbert_, about_ Jack_, sometimes even about _the Tragedy_. The butterflies don't make fun of him, they don't call him mean names. They continue on dancing,_ flying_, swirling around him.

_'truth unspoken' -_ - Echo vs. Noise/Zwei

For every one word, there is a _misconception_. There is a mistake, some kind of wrongness in them. For every emotion in a human's body, there's one flaw, _error_, some twisted form of what it used to be. And for every little motion, _there's a motive_. A silent, deadly secret, waiting to come in full bloom. An innocent flower wrapped in the sharpest of thorns. And for every— one— _Echo, there is Noise_. A loud ruckus, a rebellious being. The reality of the unimagined. The dream in a nasty story. Which is the truth yet unspoken?

_'sitting stool' _- - Rufus/Liam

He wonders if its okay to still lean on him like this. He wonders if it'll be the same. What can he do to make himself for loved… _for this person_? Rufus stares off into the distance. Liam is next to him, silent and mannered.. Perhaps love is a very strong word. Rufus wants someone to care, does he not? Liam can do that (**will do that**) but at what price? All he is doing is sitting, he's not proving his mind wrong. He cares, he truly does. Does he know that though? _"Yes, I do."_

_'over there'_ - - Gilbert

_How useless is he?_ The man that wanders through the path covered in thick fog._ How useless is he?_ He who does not know what is right or wrong anymore. He speaks of protecting someone, he speaks of killing those in the way. Such a poor, sad man. With eyes that shine like _gold fury_, he wanders down this path. The man that will never knew the true meaning of protection. Perhaps there is salvation for him. He's still not gone yet. Oh where is he now? He is _over there_. On the road of death.

_'reign queen'_ - - Queen of Hurts/Head Hunter

Let's all dance. _Let's all dance_. Dance among the stars, the white sparkly stars. Dance among the moon, the white, crescent moon. We should all dance, let us all dance! Beneath the dark blue sky! Beneath the beautiful white clouds. _On this checkered floor; its white and black. _Let your heels click against the red floor. Let's all dance. _Let's all dance. _And before we know it… before we know it. We've lost our chance. On this red floor, to dance. Since its all gone, we'll be put to bed. Among red, off with your **HEAD**!


	11. Clockwork Orange

A kind reviewer asked me to update, since I didn't think people liked them and, to be honest, I'm not really obsessed with Pandora Hearts so yeah... Umm but I tried nonetheless! "Clockwork Orange" is based off of a book called that but I haven't read it (my friend did). Clockwork Orange is basically a person or something in general that has a nice, beautiful feeling to it on the outside but inside, one can become either good or bad. I can't really explain it so just look it up folks~ "Red Dot" is also my little inspirational thingy for the earthquake in Japan along with the tsunamis and radiations leaking. "Two Goes into One" is also based off of a doujin from Durarara. Hope you enjoy them~

Also, I tried a new style C:

* * *

( clockwork orange ) ALICE

She was a beautiful girl of thirteen years of age. She had long, elegant, brown hair that reached up to her ankles and a smile that radiated throughout the lands. Yet despite her kindness, gentleness and beauty, she felt as if she was living a life of lies. Someone was telling her lies, in fact. Someone was telling her of bad things, showing her of bad ways, leading her towards a dark path. She felt rotten on the inside despite her outer appearance._ "On the contrary," _he once spoke to her, _"you've become a clockwork orange."_

( black bird cage ) GLEN X JACK

**What was different? **He had once thought. Perhaps it was long ago, or perhaps it was just yesterday night. He can't seem to recall the last time seeing his skin clean, pure of marks and bruises. Yet Jack kept coming back to him. He kept coming back to the darkness that sullied him, the man that decorated his skin with possessive marks and deep bruises. Perhaps he enjoyed the pain (and in between, the pleasure). Perhaps he truly was a trapped bird, caged in metals bars, unable to escape. _You will never escape…_

( flying because... ) OZ + ADA

"I wonder what it's like to fly," asked the little girl. Her brother looked up from his book, blinked twice at her proposition and proceeded to shut his book. He looked up at the same blue sky as the little girl did and sighed as birds flew by him. "It probably feels like you're floating, like **nothing** on earth can pull you down, Ada." She perked up, smiling in response. "Then it probably feels amazing to fly like that!" Oz looked back and grinned before looking up. He'd rather fly for the sake of flying and nothing less.

( shut the door ) VANESSA + ELLIOT X REO

She stood near the door, her back completely against the wall. Her ears were strained from hearing, listening, eavesdropping.** "E-Elliot…!" **She winced; it wasn't painful, just so shocking! Yet, in between the soft groans of the beds and the muffled moans, she could hear happiness (some sort of completeness) as she stood there. But for now, she will stand up straight. For now, she walks away as if she didn't hear her brother and his servant enjoying themselves. _For now, she will have to shut the door of her mind and hope for the best._

( red dot ) ALICE IN WONDERLAND / SHARON

"Stand still, okay?" She smiled widely as her sister (mother) stood on top of a little stool near white rose bushes. Holding out her left thumb as a straight edge, she began painting the scene in front of her. Blue paint was on her face and some of the yellow paint was in her hair. However, the young lady paid no attention to it, instantly forgetting about it. However, when a bird decided to fly towards her, she had screamed and splattered the paint everywhere. She looked up and found a red dot on the painting.

( truth seeker ) GILBERT X OZ

He was a truth seeker, he always have been. High and low, he searched for the truth of himself and about those near and around him; those he cared about. His brother, a man(mad) with one yellow eye and another red-wine, always told the truth to him, no matter what. His teacher, an odd fellow with white hair, always sidestepped but told the truth to him nonetheless. Yet when he stares down at the happy, blonde boy and sees a smile across his face, he wonders if knowing the truth about everything is _worth it now?_

( two goes into one ) VINCENT X BREAK

_"What are you doing here?"_ It was a nasty sting from a white-haired man's mouth._ "It's not like I wanted to be here, you know; I needed to be even out and I somehow got here." _Despite the honesty, there are still some harsh tones in it. Both stare back; one with pure white hair along with a pure white suit and the other with a black suit yet discolored eyes of both white and black. The man in the black, smiling ever so slightly, holds up two fingers: "Two goes into one… _once_."

( flames and bleeds ) WILL OF THE ABYSS

She claws at the door, at the walls, banging against everything and anything inside that place.** LET ME OUT!** No tears steam down her face; she does not cry for tears do not exist in this place. **PLEASE!** Her hair was once a bold color of black, now it is an aging color of white.** LET ME GO!** The doors are screaming at her to stop clawing; she is screaming at the door for keeping her in._ RELEASE ME!_ It is suffocating in there, as she curls up in a ball. **I'LL WAIT AND BLEED!**

( just for now ) BREAK X LIAM

He wraps his arms around the idiot man, resting his chin on his head. _Because he'll do it just for now._ The man in the embrace shrinks a bit, guilt settled way too deep in his heart. But he'll stay there just for now. However, he fears that his glasses will break in the tight embrace. But, like he said, he'll stay there just for now. "S-Sorry…." He doesn't nod to reply, just grunts a bit. Then there's a hardy laugh. "Well, well, well~! I guess I'll forgive you…" _for now…_ Liam smiles back.


End file.
